prince_of_slytherinfandomcom-20200213-history
Regulus Black
Regulus Arcturus Black is the youngest son to Walburga and Orion Black, and sibling to Sirius Black. At a young age, Regulus discovered his trait of being a Metamorphmagus and learned to control it from his Great-Aunt Cassiopeia. During school, Regulus becomes The Prince of Slytherin after Lucius Malfoy and uses his position to support the Dark Lord. Biography Family Lineage Regulus is descended from the Ancient and Noble House of Black, one of the 17 Roman magical families that relocated to Wizarding Britain after the fall of Rome, and one that has been a part of the Wizengamot since its inception. The Black Family has been noted to produce lots of witches and wizards capable in Shape Shifting Magic. Early Life Regulus was born as the third son to Orion and Walburga Black. Living with such increasingly insane and unstable parents, Regulus had a very difficult childhood compounded by the behavior of his older brother Sirius, and it was by observing his rebellious behaviour and subsequent violent punishment that Regulus early on knew not to go against his parent's ideology. Not to mention Sirius's constant, sometimes violent, pranks on him. It was in the aftermath of one such prank in which Regulus discovered his Metamorphic abilities, something greeted by much happiness by his mother. After this, Regulus started his Metamorphagus training under his Great-Aunt, Cassiopeia Black. Regulus was sorted into Slytherin upon his arrival into Hogwarts, where he then made his power base and eventually became the Prince of Slytherin. It was also during this time that his grandfather, Arcturus Black, explained to him what being a Black truly was, as he showed him the Anathema Codex and the various identification spells in it, as well as explaining the role of the Ancient and Noble Families in the Wizengamot. Joining the Death Eaters after graduating Hogwarts, Regulus grew disillusioned with the group on his very first raid, after seeing how utterly insane the people leading him were and how the things that actually made him join the group weren't represented. It was his final discovery though, that Voldemort had created a Horcrux (which was made by his House Elf, Kreacher,), that truly turned Regulus against Voldemort. Being one of the very few people in the world who truly knew what Horcruxes were, he ordered Kreacher to take him to the Horcrux (Slytherin’s Locket). After drinking the potion himself, he ordered Kreacher to destroy it for him who took it to Grimmauld Place. Regulus, still under the effects of the potion, was forced to crawl down to the water's edge, where he was then dragged under by the Inferi hidden there. However, he still wanted to live, so using his Metamorphic abilities he turned into a copy of Lord Voldemort, who the Inferi wouldn't attack. He then escaped the cave and, after a failed attempt to reveal his discovery to the current Lord Black, went back to Grimmauld Place. After realising he couldn't destory the Horcrux though, he ordered Kreacher to destroy it then Obliviated him in order to prevent the knowledge of his survival known. He then decided to run away to Australia to start a new life, where he rechristened himself Lazarus White. In Australia, he meets and marries Matilda Macmillan and becomes a surrogate son to her father, Brian "Buck" Macmillan. Together with Matilda, he has a son, Leo Brian White. Taking a job as an Auror, as a requirement from Buck to marrying his daughter, Regulus ends up killing a werewolf. In retaliation, the werewolf’s sibling and its pack comes and kills Regulus’s family. In response, Regulus uses Fiendfyre and the Killing Curse to kill the remaining werewolves. Subsequent to his actions, Regulus is interviewed by Gilderoy Lockhart, where it is assumed that Gilderoy attempts to wipe Regulus's memories. Due to this and the impending threat of his trial (for using an Unforgivable), Regulus assumes Lockhart’s identity and puts Lockhart into a vegetative state, leaving him in a Muggle hospital. As Lockhart, Regulus journeys the world adventuring and writing books. Book 2 - The Secret Enemy Eventually, Regulus is hired as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts - in time for Harry’s second year. In this role, Regulus starts up a number of research teams for his students: Team Chameleon (for investigating Polyjuice Potion), Team Protector (practising the Patronus charm), Team Backdoor (creating a super, ward splicing port-key), Team Mysterioso (investigating Nargles), Team Counter-strike ( Averto charm, ping-pong), Team Recall ( Memory altering charms) and Physical regime. Towards the end of the year, the law comes to arrest him - as Gilderoy Lockhart for killing Lazarus White - and, as a result, he runs and confesses a lot of misdeeds that Lockhart did. He then presents the real Lockhart (having performed the Tabula Rasa curse on him) to the authorities and assumes the identity of Lockhart’s manservant, Mr. Cato. Book 3 - The Death Eater Menace After his departure from the school, Regulus, with the help of Lucius Malfoy, Augusta Longbottom, and Marcus Flint, puts together most of the elements from his research teams to breakout Sirius Black, Augustus Rookwood, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange in order to interrogate them (via Legillimency) about Horcruxes. Physical Appearance Regulus Black is considered to be a fairly handsome man, with jet black hair, a neatly trimmed black goatee sprouted around his mouth, a noble Aquiline shaped nose, and cold grey eyes. He also has a charming smile, enough to win Witch Weekly’s most charming smile award(though this may be due to the fact he was in Gilderoy Lockhart’s body when he won this award). In addition to this, he also has the ability to change his appearance, due to being a Metamorphagus. Magical Abilities & Skills An extremely strong Wizard, being on par with the Chief Auror James Potter in duelling skills, as well as being able to hold back several Aurors with relative ease, Regulus has also shown great cunning and out of the box thinking whenever stuck in sticky scenarios. In addition to his dueling prowess, he also has the bloodline ability of being a Metamorphmagus, an extremely strong ability allowing him to take the shape of any person at will. He has been known to take on the forms of several different people, such as Gilderoy Lockhart, Mr. Cato, and Maria Gambrelli, a witch who seduced Auror Michael Proudfoot to get his hair for a polyjui potion. He can also change his appearance and make a new identity for himself, shown when he changed into Lazarus White in Australia. He has also shown great knowledge of arcane magic, such as Fiendfyre which he has been able to control to some extent. He has great magical knowledge and power, being able to cast extremely complicated spells like Fiendfyre, the Tabula Rasa Curse, and even the killing curse, Avada Kedavra. He was also skilled enough in dueling and other forms of martial magic, seeing as he graduated the Australian Auror Academy with top marks. Behind the Scenes * According to The Sinister Man, the role of Regulus black is portrayed by Joseph Fiennes, as pictured above. References Category:Prince of Slytherin (title) Category:Hogwarts Staff Category:Aurors Category:Pure-Bloods Category:Death Eaters Category:House Black Category:Slytherins